


Distance

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Gen, birthday gift for a bro, side!Solangelo, sorry it’s not svt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: The physical distance between them changed over time. But what’s between their hearts was different.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/gifts).



> It's a few hours early but happy birthday my bro. Sorry it’s probably OOC. As you already know, I don’t read PJTO.  
> Lots of love,  
> Your bro

**The desk on the right**

“Cool backpack.”

Nico jumped at the unexpected words. He was too busy indulging himself in his brain’s favorite what-ifs. _What if I don’t get any friends? What if I made a mistake at introduction?_ It had been like that since he woke up on this day, his first in fourth grade at a new school, only interrupted when those words came from his right side.

He turned his head and saw that the previously empty seat had been filled. The occupant was a blond boy with a small but amazingly bright smile. The boy looked at him with eyes as dazzling as his smile.

“You like Tacos Monsters too?” the boy asked, referring to the design on his backpack.

Later that day, Nico realized that the overwhelming and discomforting thoughts had been gone since he had a lively conversation with a boy named Jason Grace about Tacos Monsters.

 

 

**Three stops away**

He saw an old man--not that old, probably just a little bit older than his own parents--standing at the bus station facing a young woman who seemed to be his daughter. Nico was sitting right by the window, he could see the wavering in the man’s eyes, a contrast to his smile. The man patted his daughter on the back and was responded with a full hug. Now there was no doubt in the tremble of the man’s eyes, the struggle to look at his daughter as she pulled away and hopped on to the bus with a pretty large suitcase.

Nico looked away before the bus took off. The scene reminded him of the fear he’d been having and he thought he couldn’t look at the man’s face anymore.

He thought of distracting himself somehow, but then he felt movement from the person sitting next to him. Jason was standing up, moving to the direction of that young woman who just got in, helping her settling the suitcase among the crowded space. Nico just watched until Jason returned to his seat.

“The bus in this hour,” said Jason as he let out a small puff. Nico hummed to state his agreement and Jason continued with a bit of teasing in his voice. “I heard it’s worse in Winstertown. You gotta be careful not to get drowned.”

Nico just pouted and Jason gave him a slightly puzzled look. Probably because he didn’t put up any retaliation towards Jason for making fun of his height. Nico couldn’t help it. His head was too busy worrying about the not-so-distant future where both he and Jason would be moving out of this city and into two different ones.

He had to pause his mulling when he noticed his stop was near and pushed the button. Jason stood up to make way for him, so he went to the corridor and stopped to bid the former goodbye. But Jason just pushed his back and before he knew, they were both off the bus.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m walking you to school.”

“Are you crazy?” There’s still a good 10-minute walk from the bus stop to Nico’s high school, then another three stops to Jason’s.

“I have long legs.” Jason answered with a smug. Nico still thought Jason’s crazy and promised himself to mock Jason later when he actually got late. He also made sure to thank Jason because the walk did helped ease his thoughts and get through the rest of the day.

 

 

**300 km and a click of a button**

Nico tapped the green call button and zap, 300 kilometers were gone, Jason’s face right in front of him.

“You look like crap,” Jason said and Nico suddenly wished his laptop would also let him travel across the screen and smack Jason’s face with his fist.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” groaned Nico.

“Will-trouble again?”

“...I got a discount flyer for a place and want to ask him out for a dinner, but the place is pretty, uhm, you know, not the ones you go with a friend, the obviously couple-oriented.”

“Nice. Atmosphere is important to make a date mood,” replied Jason oh-so-casually as if he didn’t notice Nico’s distress.

Nico groaned, this time a tad louder. “ _But it’s not a date_. He’s my roommate.”

“Whom you want to hug, kiss, and hold hands with.”

This time Nico’s groan was loud enough to fill the room. He proceeded to list what could go wrong if he asked Will to the dinner, how miserable his entire life would be if he _didn’t_ ask Will to the dinner, et cetera, et cetera. Jason listened, while occasionally taking sips from a bottle he had nearby.

When Nico finished, Jason simply said, “Just ask. You’ll be fine.” There was no overwhelming certainty in the words, nor false reassurance. They were what they were, and Nico felt warm calmness wrapping over him.

Inviting Will to a dinner didn’t seem that scary anymore.

 

 

**Right next at the altar**

They decided to forgo the formal vow, opted for a casual one instead. Nico was against it at first, he knew he’d be bad at getting creative and writing a personal vow. At the altar, he did screwed up. Maybe not so much with his choice of words, but more with his endless stuttering. It was bad. Yet Will kept looking at him as if he was giving him the best gift in the world, so Nico couldn’t continue to mock himself.

When it was Will’s turn, he did great. As expected.

“....I am happy to be one of those who love and be loved by Nico until the end of time, along with his sisters, Tacos Monsters, Italy, and Jason Grace. There is nothing happier than this for me, and I hope that it brings happiness for Nico too. I love you, Nico di Angelo.”

Happy was not enough to describe Nico’s feelings at that moment. His chest was full, almost bursting as he gazed into Will’s eyes for who knew how long. He felt like watching those orbs forever and ever. He didn’t even realize that he had been spacing out until he felt a small bump to his back. He turned around and saw Jason, with an amused smile and a box of ring. He saw how the edges of Jason’s lips trembled, and he commended Jason’s self-control. Nico was barely able to stop himself from laughing. It was silly. He was feeling silly and extremely happy that he wanted to just laugh. Instead he took the ring from Jason’s hand and turned back to Will, who greeted him with the most beautiful smile.

After the deed was done, there was the feast and the dancing. Nico danced his heart out, sliding across the floor with Will, then with his sisters. When it was Jason’s turn to take his hand, he finally said it.

“I’m happy.” Though it’s still wasn’t an accurate representation of what he’s feeling, Nico decided that it was enough. He just had to let it out somehow, share it with the person he had wanted to share all the good things with since he was 10. The smile he received in return was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started brainstorming with romantic Kurodai in mind but struggled. Tried to do some research only to find that Kurodai is like, crack pairing? Popular, but still, crack? Idk, but I decided to give up and do Jasico instead. Hope you liked it <3


End file.
